1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibration device, and more particularly to a linear vibration device adapted to generate vibrations in electronic devices such as a mobile phone when a vibrating body having a weight body is moved upward and downward according to an input electrical signal with a specific frequency, while varying vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, mobile phones widely use bells or melodies to inform of the termination of calls, but the noise generated due to the bells or melodies may disturb other persons around the user of the mobile phone. In order to solve this problem, vibration motors are designed to inform the termination of calls not with a sound but with vibrations. In such a vibration motor, a vibrating body is generally mounted to a typical DC motor employing a brush. However, the brush limits a lift of the vibration motor, and fixes a limit in the use of various vibration modes. Moreover, a vibration motor having a quick response is required in a touch type mobile phone which is currently popular, making it difficult to satisfy the demands of consumers.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Patent No. 10-0735299 titled “Vertical Vibrator” and Korean Patent No. 10-0934584 titled “Linear Vibration Motor” have already suggested vibration devices which are operated upward and downward without using a brush. However, in such a linear vibration device having the structure, since a coil should move upward and downward between a magnet and a yoke, there is a need for sufficiently securing side gaps and the coil being continuously lifted and lowered with no limit in its movement due to a mutual force between the coil and the magnet. Accordingly, the coil may cause noise due to its mechanical contact with other components. Further, such a linear vibration device includes a damper and a magnetic fluid, which lower productivity and progress characteristics, making it difficult to find out a basic solution and secure productivity and reliability of a product.
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor configured to solve the above problem, and maximizes productivity by improving contact noise and maintaining a gap on one side, wherein vibrations may be varied according to an electrical signal with a specific frequency, which is input from the outside, and a vibrating body may be stopped in a magnetic circuit fashion during an upward and downward movement thereof.